


Hot topic

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Hot Topic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Because what’s better than edgy killua working at hot topic?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Hot topic

“What even is hot topic?” Gon looked confused at ikalgo. The only time he heard those words, it was connected to boys or food. 

“It’s a store, where you can buy edgy clothes and shit” ikalgo was on his phone, not paying much attention to gons usual hyper mood.

“And why can’t you just go by yourself?” He didn’t exactly mind hanging out, but he much rather go for a run, than look at clothes. 

“Because I can’t drive?” Ikalgo said it like Gon was an absolute idiot, which he was but that’s beside the point. 

“Fair enough, I will go with you if you buy me ice cream then” it was only a fair request. Ice cream was cheaper than the gas that would be used to drive there.

“You can get a one dollar slushy” ikalgo got off the couch and put his phone into his butt pocket. 

“Yeah, I’m cool with that” Gon followed ikalgo out his apartment and locked the door before leaving.

The drive only lasted ten minutes, however those ten minutes felt like hell with the horrible music taste ikalgo had. It was far too loud and the words didn’t even rime. Gon wondered why anyone would ever like that auto tuned crap.

“You get the slushy after we leave the store. I can’t look at clothes in peace with you slurping like a slut giving a blowjob” Gon just ‘Tch’ed at ikalgo. He did not slurp, he just savored the taste.

The mall was filled with people this lovely Saturday and once again did Gon regret agreeing to going. He didn’t mind people at all, he was quite the extrovert, but malls were a living nightmare. All sound trapped in a huge box. Too many different songs coming from each shop, and no fresh air.

“There it is” Gon looked at where ikalgo was pointing in a very extra way. 

‘Hot topic’ was spelled out in bold on the sign hanging out front the store. It looked messy inside, dark and as they walked closer, he could hear the crappy music.

“Do I have to go in there?” It was worth asking, even though he knew the answer. 

“Dude, it will be Hella weird if I just go in there by myself” and there it was. He sighed before walking into the store.

There only seemed to be two other people in there. Both of them had colored hair and black clothes on. One looked like a girl, but who was Gon to judge what they were.

Ikalgo had already started to go through the shirts hanging on the wall. Gon didn’t really know what to do, but standing still was never a real option. So he chose to look at the earrings located on a table close to the register.

Most of the earrings were extra as shit. Skulls and knives, roses and upside down crosses. Others were more simple, just hoops or plain silver colored shapes.

“Looking for anything?” Gons shivered when a strangers voice spoke right behind him. He hadn’t even noticed them walking up, he hadn’t heard a single foot step. 

“Shit sorry, didn’t mean to scare you” Gon turned around and holy hot topic, there stood the hottest fucking dude he had ever seen.

His hair was white, yet not a single root to show it was colored. His clothes was bright, standing out in the dark theme of the store. He had earrings for days and a septum piercing. He also most definitely wore makeup, but if it didn’t look amazing. His skin was like porcelain, it was so smooth and clean.

“Holy, you’re really hot” Gon smacked his hands over his mouth the second he realized that he said that out loud. The hot stranger was also quiet, his cheeks slightly pink.

Gon broke the eye contact and looked at the name tag on the strangers chest. ‘KILLUA’ was spelled in caps under the store name. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud” Gon tried to back away from the awkward situation he got himself in. But his back hit the table with the earrings on it. 

“Thanks, I guess” killua scratched his cheek with a hand covered in rings.

“Oh, I um I was just here with a friend. I got bored so I looked around” Gon said, remembering why the hot stranger had come up to him to begin with.

“Ah, I see” killuas mouth did a little ‘a’ shape and gon noticed a little tongue piercing shine on his tongue.

“Woah, you got a tongue piercing? That’s so cool! Didn’t it hurt?” Gon being Gon had completely forgotten any awkward moment that had just been. He just smiled brightly in amazement.

“It didn’t hurt very much, but it felt weird as fuck for like two months” killua stuck out his pretty tongue to show the piercing to Gon more clearly.

“How does it feel?” Gon asked as if a person was supposed to explain something like that. However killua just responded with a smirk. Which sent a rush through Gons whole body, because holy fuck this boy was hot.

“Wanna feel it?” Gon didn’t really think before nodding. 

Killua leaned in closer, closing the gab between them. He then stuck his tongue into Gons mouth like that was a normal thing to do, but Gon really couldn’t complain. 

He felt the piercing on his own tongue, it felt kind of weird. But he really wasn’t able to think of anything but the hot topic at hand. He leaned into the kiss and deepened it, setting his own tongue in action. 

Gon pulled out of the kiss a few hot moments later. Both of them catching their breath. And he was thankful for his somewhat long jacket, because otherwise the tent in his pants would be seen pretty quickly.

“Woah. you’re right, it feels pretty weird” Gons mind was jelly, he was feeling like a kid in a candy store.

“That’s your reaction?” Killua started to laugh in the cutest way possible and gon was blessed then and there in that very moment.

“Any chance that I could ask for you phone number?” Gon pulled his phone out of his jackets pocket. Killua snatched it right out his hands. 

He then handed it back, and gon saw the open contact, with what was (hopefully) killuas number written in. Happiness was far from strong enough to describe what Gon felt in that moment.

“Hey Gon, I found the shirt I saw online” Ikalgo came walking over to him, looking down into his purse, fishing out change. He then looked up and noticed killua standing too close to comfort, next to Gon.

“Holy shit, i look away for one second and you already managed to snatch the hot associate?” Gon was somewhat grateful that ikalgo hadn’t seen them kiss just a second ago.

“Please ikalgo, Just buy the shirt already” Gon heard killua chuckle next to him, the sound of an angle. 

“Right” ikalgo walked to the register and killua followed along.

The trip back was without crappy music, however ikalgo wouldn’t shut up about killua. Being the nosy bitch that he is.

Bonus:  
-Killuas POV before gon walked in-

He sighed loudly when another shitty song came on. He had heard the same songs play over and over for his whole shift. It was like a crying toddler on a plane.

The shop had been almost empty all morning, and there were still only two people, late into noon. 

He sat down on the hard ass stool, and opened up tumblr. He liked the new art post that his favorite artists had posted. Kitty and Billy, their art was godlike and if killua wouldn’t sell his soul to draw that way.

He looked up from his phone when he heard two people discuss at the entrance of the store. Some short dude was talking to someone, who killua couldn’t see for one of the clothing stands.

The short dude went through the shirts, and just as killua was about to lean back on the stool again, did the other guy not show up. 

He was quite tall, and buff but not in a gross way. Tanned skin and black hair. He really didn’t look like the kind of person to walk into a hot topic. He was definitely hot, so who would stop killua from asking if a costumer needed help?

He noticed the dude look at all the earrings, with a bored face. So he walked over, just for good costumer service, nothing else. 

“Looking for anything?” He asked, since that would be a good conversation starter. However he didn’t mean to scare the shit out of the stranger. “Shit Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you”

The stranger turned around and looked at him with two of he most beautiful eyes in the world. He hadn’t been able to see them before, but god they were like ambers.

“Holy, You’re really hot” killua thought for sure that he miss heard, until the stranger smacked his own hands over his mouth. 

The stranger apologized.

Truth be told, he really wasn’t able to think at all after seeing the boy smile brightly. Knowing that this stranger was at least bi, he took his chance and kissed him. 

The stranger leaned back into the kiss and worked gods work with his tongue. Killua was nothing but aroused when they pulled away for air.

He couldn’t help but smile when the boy asked for his number.

The short person interrupted them before he had the chance to kiss the amber eyed boy again. Who he then figured out was named Gon.

However shortly after they left, he got a massage. The smile didn’t leave his pale face for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to insert the picture, I hope it’s big enough to be seen, if that makes sense? Anyway credits on the drawing to me :p


End file.
